bloody calls1
by bloodycaller
Summary: Mathew puts people in prison that he knows aren't the right people so jig saw teaches him a lesson will Mathew die are will he live, its all up to him


bloody calls "saw"  
when mathew woke up from his deep sleep, he had a pain and could not see too well but, he knew he was not at home were he last fell a sleep. he started to walk but something was keeping him from doing so, "uh" a pain in his stomach. he looked down there seemed to be somthing in his stomach and then somthing in his neck. He started to scream for help but no one was there to hear it. he screamed again but no one heard him. he looked to a light that he could just see in the distance he walked towards it. It was a tv, "why was there a tv in the room" thought mathew. and then jig saw came on. Hello mathew. were am i. you are in a place that you dont need to Know about. why am i here. you help get people to prison that you Know had no reason to go to prison but you didnt care at all. what are you talking about. you must know the pain they felt. right now the binds around your neck and waste are stabed into you. they are filled with a posion that when comes into contact with air burns. you have enough in you to kill you, but it will be help less to save your self when times up. right now there are four locks and the only way to get the keys is to cut off you legs and ears there you will find the keys they are in both ears and both legs and to stop the burning you must cute one of you hands off and there you will find the vile. i wanted to make it intersting for you so i gave you 5 type of knifes the first one is a meat cleaver the second one is a pocket knife the thrid one is a fishing hoke for deep sea fishing the fourth one is a an ax and the fith one is a meshedy. you have 2 mintues. choose wisly mathew. let the games begin. help help some one help me please help, he went for the pocket knife then he went for the first leg uhh he couldent do it then he went for the fish hook he couldent do it then he remebered that he could pop his legs out of his socket and so he did that he screamed in pain he was in alot of pain. then he took the ax to get it over with. uh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a a a a. he screamed so hard he almost fell out of breath. he puased he looked in his leg he got the first key and that unlocked the lock in his neck. but he still had one leg and two ears to go. he pop the other leg he screamed again almost fell over. he paused then he took the ax and cut the leg off he screamed in pain rolling around on the ground he felt so bad he new it would be over he would bleed to death befor he got to a hospital but he did not want to die so he got the key from his other leg he got the last lock on his neck off but i kept it on for safe reasons. then came the ears what would he do to get his ears off. he decided to break but wait you cant break your ear he will just have to cut them off he started to cry. he used the ax to cut off his ears got the key and unlock the wast bind bleeding like a chicken when it is gutted . and now came thethe one hand jig saw said you have to cute off one hand to get the vile. he choose one he startes to cute his hand off he screamed in pain but he got the liquid but jig saw didnt say what to do with it are were to put it in should he drink it shot it up are put it in the wones he took a wiled guess he shot it up. he was right he got the binds off the tv came on agian. you got out but how do you get out of here you have no legs and no ear you will bleed to death befor you get out of here but its you strenght that will be tested now wont it. he thought to him self how will he get out has the tv turned off he tryed crulling the the door that was one the other side of the room it wasnt easy he had only one had to use, mathew was loosing to much bllod and droped on his stomach, he finally figured out why he had to do it. he made people feel pain that the didnt diserve to feel. he laid there just bleeding to death screaming for help now because he was not getting out of there by himself so he screamed and screamed and finally some one came in he was half dead he quitly said help please. and the only thing the man did was say GAME OVER. 


End file.
